


Art for "The Demonhunters of St. Josephine" (fanart)

by chargetransfer, Neurocrat



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, F/F, Fanart, Gen, everyone is a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurocrat/pseuds/Neurocrat
Summary: Art for "The Demonhunters of St. Josephine," part of the 2017 Defenders Big Bang.





	Art for "The Demonhunters of St. Josephine" (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Demonhunters of St. Josephine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716104) by [Neurocrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurocrat/pseuds/Neurocrat). 



> Many thanks to neurocrat for such a lovely story! It was a lot of fun and I'm glad I got to work with her on the story.

**The Demonhunters of St. Josephine**

Sketches in pencil, inked on graphics vellum, colored in Photoshop.

**The Devil and Foggy**

Sketches in pencil, inked on graphics vellum, colored in Photoshop.

* * *

 

The Demonhunters with a simple white background

In progress (hopefully) to be added later.


End file.
